monkeyquestfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JyQpFfH8Km
Welcome Hi! I'm SwiftyKitty2K A.K.A. Dominic A.K.A. The Monkey Help Desk (In the making.) If I can help you with anything, leave a message and I will answer it ASAP. Questions and Answers This is where you ask questions about monkey quest, or any other miscellaneous questions you may have. Q means questions, A means answer and R means neutral reply. Q: Do you know where to get nick game cards Tang Linkcaster Going to buy Mushroom Hollow, Spider Cave, Moss Temple i'll have fifty Nc Left is there any good items you can buy with fifty Nc Not the Rebel Earings becasue some guy gave me Zebra pants and Venomous Earings For Level 37 Help Please!? -Tang Linkcaster A: You can get nick cash cards at walmart, zellers, shopper's drug mart, best buy, future shop, 7-eleven and toys "r" us, and that is in Canada alone. What I like to get for 50 NC is alchemy, tailoring and monster ingredient packs, or you can get 2 food items. Swiftykitty2K 12:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Q: What are alchemy, tailoring and monster packs? There is a shoppers drug mart near thr closest city to my house parents are there constantly looked can't find one - Tang Linkcaster P.S. If you get an account on a wikia can you join any other wiki with that username, i am thinking of getting an account on this. A: The alchemy, tailoring and monster item packs cost 50 nc and they contain crafting items. They come in 3 types, basic, advanced and masters. When you hover your mouse over the picture, it will show you what levels it is recomended for. I recomend following the recomendations. Yes, if you sign up for wikia, you can join other wikis too. I did that with Taylor Swift Wiki. (You can look it up if you want) Swiftykitty2K 12:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm Looking for tail rings Thanks might get an account if so my name would be DarkFlameX Trade Requests Q: Dom we traded but do you have anything rare specificly clothes and weopons? what are those Foodoo Dice? -Tang Linkcaster It was nice to meet you A: I will try to achive some rare clothing. I have major stink bombs, regular stink bombs, boom bombs, Enchanted Slings and less powerful slings, Super Glyphs of Defence and less powerful glyphs, elixir of life, elixir of the shadows, fire resistence potion, water breathing potions and potions of sheilding. Foodoo dice are rare crafting items you get in Moss Temple. I don't have any recipes that involve them yet. Swiftykitty2K 12:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Q: Thanks Dom I Think we should make a vote who do you think will be voted Monkey King i'll run please put me in it and make it would mean alot -Tang Linkcaster A: That is a good idea, but first I need to become admin on this wiki. If I do, I will try to! Swiftykitty2K 16:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Group Request RE: Admin request Hi Swiftykitty2k. If you're interested in becoming the admin of this wiki, please go to the adoption request page and make your request to adopt the wiki (become an admin). The only admin on this wiki has not edited since May, so your request will likely be approved. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC)